


A Soulmate AU Gone Wrong

by DemonMamoru



Category: Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Series, F/M, Romance, discussion of emotional issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonMamoru/pseuds/DemonMamoru
Summary: For context this is a Drabble series about if there were soul mate marks with the name of the soul mate written on the other. Moxie is a stupidly competent SHIELD agent with a huge amount of chaotic bastard energy who - after an encounter with Ultron - finds his name on her lower bottom lip. Drabbles are written in no particular order and at some point I might put a full fic together.
Relationships: Ultron (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	A Soulmate AU Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I will go back in and clean up the massive text wall that this will be but I’m just too tired to do that at this point.

Drabble 2: Tenderness  
After retrieving an alien artifact that HYDRA had somehow missed but had hidden successfully from SHIELD, Moxie was tried, aching, and covered in jungle muck and bug bites. Ultron was much the same, though without any pesky mosquito bites. His metal was marred with dirt, twigs and some vines that were pinched in his seams. While Moxie was pretty sure that Ultron couldn’t or just didn’t feel pain or seemed that invested in his appearance, but she could tell from his appearance that he was at the very least irritated. As the quin-jet landed, Moxie slapped him on the shoulder, said to meet her in the showers and walked to her room to get a fresh set of pajamas. Yeah, it was only the middle of the day, but still.  
Moxie was done.  
Striding into the shower room, she was surprised to see that Ultron was actually there. Even though they were on better terms than when they were at first, things weren’t easy between them.  
Ultron was already standing in a stream of hot water, with a sentry picking out plant matter and tossing it into a small garbage can while he himself had a brush and was scrubbing at his seams viciously. The water that hit him was turning brown as mud was rinsed off.  
Moxie turned on the other shower head to scalding hot and stepped back to strip off her clothes, at that Ultron made a choked sounding noise. She tore off her shirt and sports bra over the top of her head and threw it to the side, stepped out of her pants and underwear and kicked those on top of her other discarded clothes. Finally naked, Moxie reached into the water to test it, and feeling that it was steaming hot, stepping in and sighed. At first the water felt itchy and then the feeling went away.  
The sound of scrubbing paused, and while Moxie dunked her head under the shower.  
“What,” Moxie barked, “never seen a woman before?”  
“Well - technically -“  
“Isn’t there an unreasonably large amount of porn on the internet.”  
“Yeah but -“  
“ I mean you can ogle all you want, if you wash my back.”  
“You’re not bothered by being nude?”  
“Nope! SHIELD training for interrogation and other things there kinda leads you to not care as much about modesty. Also, since I can’t be in multiple bodies can I get you to scrub my back? I’ll help you scrub your seams.”  
Wordlessly, Ultron adjusted the shower heads to hit both of you and handed you another scrub brush. The other sentry held a bottle of some kind of soap and was still scrubbing. As Moxie started to scrub she noticed that Ultron stopped wiping at his front with the wash rag he had and was leaning into the sentry and her.  
“Can you feel this? Moxie didn’t *want* to hurt him but at the same time didn’t care much if he was a little uncomfortable.  
“Hmm,” Ultron sighed as his fans gave a whir, “kind of? It’s not the same as full sensation but I do have a neural net to monitor any obstructions or damage, and they’re more clustered the deeper in my armor. This doesn’t feel good but watching all of the warnings on my HUD shut up is very relaxing. It’s nice but I wouldn’t compare it to how your nervous systems interprets sensation.”  
“Wait, so you can’t...like, feel touch?”  
“No, I have sensors but it just alerts me instead of, say, deep pressure. I’ve been working on a neural overlap of metal mesh and silicone for true sensation but it’s slower going that I’d like. There’s so many factors to take into account-“  
“Is...is that why you bought vibranium from Krause a couple years back?”  
“Yes. You know of Vision?”  
“Yeah, he’s included in our briefings, classified as a possible threat.”  
“He...the body I created - used vibranium to fuse metal to living tissue. That could have felt sensation properly but -“  
“I’m going to need to stop you there, you can talk tech and science to me all day long once I have enough mental capacity to really understand it. But I’m sorry because that sounds like it sucks.”  
“Mmm.”  
“Like really. I’m sorry that shit sucks.”  
“It’s not your fault.”  
As the conversation went on, with Moxie occasionally picking out a twig or plant matter until she got down to his hand and manipulated his fingers to be thorough. The sound of water hitting the floor was soothing. Not too long after, Ultron’s top half was clean and she handed the brush back to him.  
“Thank you,” Ultron rinsed off the soap and then another sentry came in with a heavy metal stool and a shower chair. He sat on the beaver metal one with a loud clank and the sentry from earlier started to scrub at one leg while Ultron patted the seat of the other chair. “Sit, I’ll help you with your back.” The grin on his face was crooked and now that Moxie was covered with more muck from helping him clean, she sat down with her back to him. The other sentry brought over the plastic bin that had her shower products and plunked it between them.  
“Thanks.” And then Ultron started touching her hair. “Hey what the -“  
“Oh, sorry I didn’t ask. Can I wash your hair? I’m curious and hair is so *odd*. You helped me far more than I asked for.”  
“Yeah, you can help me wash up. Just don’t make it *weird*!”  
“I thought with you anything weird goes,” chuckling he popped the cap on the shampoo and then started to lather it up. His fingers were gentle, precise and applied pressure on her scalp that she couldn’t help but lean into and sigh.  
“I’m not being too rough am I?”  
“Oh, no, you’re fine.”  
“Well I already knew that,” he laughed. The sentry handed him one of the detachable shower heads. “Close your eyes, I don’t want to get any shampoo in them.”  
“Shit stings,” Moxie agreed and leaned her head back as he rinsed it out. After a few moments the water stopped and her conditioner was being carefully worked in. Moxie didn’t bother leaning forward and instead pressed back into the pressure of his hands.  
“This must feel good by how how you’re leaning into me.”  
“S’real nice,” the heat of the shower mixed in with a nice scalp massage was making her want to go take a nap. After spending the morning doing what should qualify as strenuous exercise, Moxie wasn’t afraid to admit that her plan was to go to bed after this.  
“Don’t fall asleep on me yet,” Ultron said but Moxie could hear the teasing in his voice. She gave a ‘mmm hmm’ as a response as he rinsed out the conditioner. There was a another snapping sound, the sound of something rubbing over metal and then Ultron started to wash her back. The scent of lavender filled the shower, Ultron’s touch was firm but soothing, and after a few minutes Moxie noticed that he was using his hands to massage the tension out of her back and neck, and that it was the sentry that now had her loofa and was working on her extremities in careful strokes.  
It was hard for Moxie not to blush at the implication that Ultron was technically in two places at once while she was naked in the shower, but right now, she wasn’t complaining. She’d shelve that thought for later and revisit it at a more opportune time.  
“Are you alright? You’re heart rate just spiked a bit.”  
“I’m fine, just. Thinking, I guess.”  
“About what?”  
Then the sentry placed the loofa in her hand.  
“The only places left are places I don’t think you’re comfortable with me touching, yet.”  
“Yeah, no. Thanks.” Moxie shook her head an quickly finished up. Ultron took a final rinse as well and they turned off the shower. The sentry handed Moxie an over sized towel that she wrapped up in and she squeezed out her hair. Turning, she went to leave and saw Ultron glowing a faint orange from his weapons system, and she raised a brow.  
“I dry faster this way.”  
“I was gonna make a joke about how you’re hotter that way but,” Moxie just shook her head and laughed. “I’m gonna go take a nap. I probably won’t be up for a few hours. I’m beat.”  
A hand on her shoulder stopped her.  
“I’m...actually due for a defrag. It’s not like sleeping but my higher consciousness will be shut down for a period of time, but don’t worry security -“  
Moxie placed her hand on Ultron’s chest to stop him. “Are you saying that you want to take a nap with me?”  
Ultron’s mouth moved a bit but no sound came out until he settled on a ‘yes.’  
“Ok, yeah. I’m cool with that just don’t get like. Creepy.”  
“I would *never*-“  
“I let you touch me back there,” she jerked her head at the showers, “some people would take that as a yes without asking. But the bed is a twin, and I don’t think you’d fit so unless you have somewhere else...?”  
“I do. There’s a king in the room behind my lab.”  
“You have a bed room?” Moxie asked as they walked down the hallway.  
“Well yeah. Is it weird to have a personal space to myself? This isn’t the first time I’ve needed to quote on quote ‘sleep’,” he made the quote motion with his fingers. “And sometimes I just want to or need to calm down. Even I get overwhelmed and need to take a break. It’s done wonders for my mental health.”  
“You...take the time for things like that?” Moxie wondered as he opened the door to the his lab.  
“Of course I do. Reading too. I mean I can read or watch anything on the back of my optics but it’s different in a way I don’t know how to describe when I read or watch something in real time. It’s...nicer.” Ultron strode through the lab and opened the door in the back that you had never asked where it went to, figuring maybe it was for quarantined biological experiments or something.  
Inside the room was the fore mentioned king size bed on a simple wood frame. There were a couple of pillows and a black comforter covering it. A medium sized tv was hung on the wall and there was a nightstand with a lamp and presumably the tv remote sitting on a tablet. There was also a book shelf that only one shelf was partially full. Other than that, the room was devoid of anything else that was indicative of life. It was clean but...sterile. No clothes strewn about, no dresser or glass of water or any kind of food or drink. It was...lifeless.  
“It’s...when I’m online, and I’m reading something or watching something, reviews about it, internet comments, citations, sources, public opinions and who knows what else - are all things I pick up on as additional information connected to whatever I’m looking at and it can be extremely overwhelming at times. I’m better at figuring out when I’ll need to stop to keep sane, but it’s freeing at times to be able to just consume the material without being online to have my views shaped by other information connected to it. And it’s not that I can consciously help it, it just happens.”  
“So sometimes it’s just nice to lay back and read?”  
“Yeah, sometimes it’s just nice to lay back and read.” Ultron pulled the covers up and slid under them. Moxie finished drying off and toweled her hair off, before sliding it. The weight of the bed dipped under Ultron’s weight and he slung an arm around her middle and pulled her - gentle- closer to him, tucking her under his chin and to his chest, but let her finagle the other pillow under her head. “This ok?”  
“Yep,” Moxie sighed, the metal of the other occupant still warm. “This is good, actually. Real good.” Moxie yawned and pulled the covers higher.  
“Sleep well,” she heard him say as she felt him nuzzle her head. Feeling safer than she ever thought possible around someone like him, Moxie drifted off.


End file.
